Will you save me?
by Hobo xx
Summary: This is pretty much the same as the first book, but I've changed quite a bit of the story. So please had a little read. Many secrets are revealed, there is a lot of horror type themes and Jace falls for a certain red head. So enjoy reading and don't forget to R R XX


**So hey guys, I watched the new Mortal Instruments film and I actually fell in love with it. So I've read the books and watched the film, so the next step is to write fanfiction about it! It starts when Clary is in the club, but I've changed a lot of the story (Please don't hurt me) Other parts of the story will changed but I will keep a lot of the original story too. So I hope you all in enjoy and don't forget to R+R! Xx**

**JacePOV**

The music blared through the speaker as we walked through the club. Me, Alec and Isabelle were here to kill a demon that was causing a lot of trouble, but I couldn't help but notice a red head dancing in the crowd. She glanced at me but then we spotted the demon, standing only a few feet away from her. I pointed him out to Isabelle and she began her work. She sashayed to a secluded corner and signalled the demon over. She smirked at his friend before sauntering over to her. I pulled my hood up and then pulling out my sword, me and Alec quietly followed him. Once he'd reached her she used her charmed snake bracelet to wrap around his neck. Her and Alec held him while I ran my fingers of the blade of my sword, then without thinking I quickly turned, swinging the blade and slit his throat.

The body fell limply to the floor... But I heard a terrified scream coming from behind me. I whipped around and saw the red headed girl screaming and... And staring straight at me. I was in shock! How could she see me? I wiped the blood on my sleeve and then put it back in its sheath, not once taking my eyes off this girl. She was beautiful... Breathtaking! She had been joined by a guy around my age, but I think she was too afraid to move or speak. I stepped towards her, but she turned on her heels and ran. I tried to follow her but Alec pulled me back.

"She saw us!" I yelled at Alec.

"We can't just run after her" Isabelle replied.

"But how could she see us?" I questioned.

"I dunno but let's get out of here" Alec yelled. We began to shuffle through the crowd and excited the building. We stormed through the streets of New York City, heading back to the institute.

**ClaryPOV**

I decided to go to a club with Simon. I was bored of my normal life and decided to spice things up. I called Simon up and told him we were going to a club and at first he was reluctant to go, but I managed to persuade him to go. I raided my wardrobe until I found what I was looking for; my waist high leather skinny jeans and a black and white stripy crop top. After putting them on, I pulled my black, high heel ankle boots and brushed through my hair. I let my hair cascade down my back... I was ready!

Simon picked me up ten minutes later and we headed in to the club. The music blared through the speakers as we walked around the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. I stood near a corner and began to sway in time to the music, but then my eyes fell upon him. He had golden curly hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. He glanced in my direction but then walked to a secluded corner and disappeared. My eyes followed the back of his head but my thoughts were interrupted by Simon.

"Do you wanna drink?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

Simon disappeared and I began to search for the boy and found him standing in the corner... holding a unique looking sword! I stood watching, transfixed by the sight before me. Two of his friends, a man and a woman were holding a struggling man down on the ground and the woman had some sort of rope around his neck. I gaped open mouthed as the blonde man whipped around, swinging the sword with him as he sliced his throat. I let out a high pitched scream and they all turned to stare at me. I was still screaming but now Simon had joined me.

"Clary what's wrong?" Simon yelled, but I couldn't reply. The man with the golden eyes had concern and shock written all over his face and so did the other two. He stepped towards me, but I turned on my heels and ran out of the club. He had just killed a man! MURDERED A FUCKING MAN IN COLD BLOOD! Me and Simon began walking home and every two minutes he would ask me what had happened, but I couldn't reply. We were a few blocks away when my phone rang. I answered it, it was my mom.

"Darling you can't come home!" She half whispered half yelled.

"What? Why?" I answered.

"I love you so much baby! I'm so sorry. Just promise me you won't come home" She said.

"Mom what wrong?" I said a tear slipping down my face.

"Promise me Clary!" She whispered.

"I promise" I said reluctantly.

"I love you baby! You can tell Valentine that he can't have me or the cup!" She yelled. I don't think the last sentence was meant for me, but I took my heels off and ran. I was only a few blocks away so I ran back to my house because I needed to see my mom. I could hear Simon yelling after me but I ignored him. Five minutes later I got to the house I lived in and to my shock, the door had been ripped off its hinges.

"Mom" I yelled. There was no reply. Without thinking I ran through the front door to see the house in a wreck. I ran from room to room, looking for my mom until I came to my room... I opened the door to my room and there stood a growling dog. I stared at it but then something gross happened. Its head began splitting in two. I recoiled in horror before running back into the kitchen that thing following me. Now it had grown tentacles and didn't resemble a dog anymore. It advanced on me and before I could move one of the tentacles had flown through the air and pierced my arm. I yelled in pain and again the thing was on my. Its jaws snapping close to my face. I managed to get it off me and saw a can of flammable liquids in it. I poured it over the oven and then started the flame. I hid behind the fridge door as my whole kitchen blew up. I saw some sort of slime covering the walls and floor. I peeked around the corner of the fridge and the dog was gone... But then I noticed that the slime was morphing back into the thing and I made a run for it. I was inches away from the door but a tentacle pierced my leg and I fell. The thing ran towards me and I screamed for the first time since I had gotten in the house. I was going to die. I closed my eyes but the thing never touched me. I saw the same golden eyed man stabbing it with the same sword he had used to kill the man. The thing disintegrated and once it did I collapsed from blood loss. He ran straight over to me and was at my side holding my head up.

"You saved me" I whispered. I was feeling quite faint. I noticed his two friends running through my front door, and hear one of them saying what's wrong with her? The boy began to search my body and when he saw the wounds on my ankle and arm he cursed.

"Shit! Demon bite! We need to take her to the institute" he yelled.

"We can't take her there" the other man yelled.

"We have no choice" the girl said. "She'll die if we don't!"

I felt someone's strong arms pick me up before I passed out. I embraced the darkness like an old friend. The pain disappeared...

**JacePOV**

We had gone back to the institute and sorted out a plan. We were going to search the city for her. She might be an enemy! We were walking down a street when I heard crashes and bangs coming from a house. When I got colder I had to duck because a whole room exploded in front of me. Once the flames had died down I ran to the front door which had been ripped off the frame. I went to step inside when I saw the red headed girl sliding across the floor, a demon readying to attack. I quickly pulled out my sword and stabbed the beast repeatedly before it disintegrated. The girl sat there staring at me before she collapsed. I ran to her side and lifted her head up.

"You saved me" She whispered. Alec questioned what was wrong with her and I began to search her arms and legs. Then I cursed.

"Shit! Demon bite! We need to take her to the institute!" I yelled.

"We can't take her there" Alec replied.

"We have no choice" Isabelle said. "She'll die if we don't." I gave her a thankful smile before picking up the red headed girl in my arms and cradled her to my chest. She passed out seconds later so I knew we had to hurry up. We had to put a rune on her so other people couldn't see her and to my surprise it worked. Twenty minutes later we were at the gates of the institute and five minutes later she was lying on a bed, Isabelle tending to her wounds. The red headed girl had gone quite pale and every so often shivered. I sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake up and in that time I began to think. Why was I so concerned about this girl? I'd never felt this way before about one. I felt protective over her and it was then I decided to do whatever it takes to protect her. Something told me she was special... Soon I had drifted off to sleep and when I woke up she was lying there gazing at me with her emerald green eyes. She blushed slightly and looked away. Then I heard her whisper "who are you?"

"The better question is who are you and how can you see us?" I replied.

"I'm Clary... and I...I don't know how I can see you. Can't other people?"

"No" I replied. "You're the first mundane to see a shadow hunter in hundreds of years."

She looked a little confused then groaned in pain. We both looked down to her ankle and we both cursed.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Oh my fucking god!" She whispered. The veins had turned a dark purple, but that was the cause of the healing rune Hodge put on her. The bit that worried me was the facts that all of the veins on her left leg had turned a dark shade of purple. The rune was trying to heal something other than the bites.

"Isabelle call Hodge for help!" I yelled. The same woman from the club appeared at the entrance of the room and when she saw Clary's leg she screamed and dropped the tray of food she was holding. She ran back out and five minutes later she reappeared with Hodge by her side. I looked back at Clary and she looked quite pale.

"I don't fell to good" she whispered.

"It's going to be ok! I reassured her. Then all of a sudden she got up and threw up blood. This couldn't be good. Hodge mixed a remedy then gave it to Clary, who then shortly after fell asleep. Then Hodge began to heal her. Every now and again I would hear Hodge gasp, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. For some reason I felt the need to protect the girl in front of me. She was special and I knew it...

**ClaryPOV**

After throwing up the blood, I couldn't remember much after that. I remembered an old man giving me something to drink and then I fell into a blissful sleep. I dreamed of an angel sweeping me off my feet and taking me somewhere where no one could hurt me. All I hoped was that no one found out about my grisly past...

**JacePOV**

After Hodge finished with Clary he had plainly discovered the cause of her pain. He signalled for me to follow him and I stood up, gave Clary one last glance before heading for the door. Hodge was waiting for me there and he had a grim expression on his face.

"Jace" he began, "She has been through hell. That much is evident."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The reason the healing runes moved up through her body was because it was healing more than one wound. There is no nice way of putting this, but it is obvious that this girl has been abused for many years. She had multiple broken bones, fractures, bruises and they were all on a different healing process. This girl has had the worst kind of abuse and I am sickened to think what happened to her."

I couldn't move... Someone had abused a poor defenceless girl. I had never felt this was before... I felt pity and anger that someone would do this to a human being. I nodded towards Hodge then retreated back to where she was sleeping. I was trying to wrap my head around the whole situation... but it almost seemed impossible. I sat there watching her... admiring the strength she had to survive this long. Then I fell asleep... Dreaming of a certain red head.

***About four hours later***

I woke up after hearing a high pitched scream, only to realize it was Clary. She flew from her bead, panting and silent tears falling down her face. I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Bad dream" she replied. I knew what she had been dreaming about but didn't say anything. I wanted her to tell me in her own time. I picked her up bridal style and placed her back on the bed and whispered in her ear;

"Sleep princess."

**So yeah, the first chapter! What do you guys think? Should I carry on? Do you have any ideas? Well if you do PM me or comment. Don't forget to read and review because it helps me with my writing. Chapter two will be up soon so don't worry xx**


End file.
